Happy Birthday Cap
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Steve finds himself alone on his birthday while everyone else is out on a mission. How could everyone abandon him on his 100th birthday? (One-Shot)


Steve Rogers was pissed.

He was walking around the compound, seemingly alone while the team was apparently out on a mission he wasn't needed for.

 _"It's 4th of July. Sit this one out Cap, it's practically your holiday."_

That's what Stark told him as the team boarded the Quinjet all dressed in their uniforms without him.

It pissed him off because it was **his** holiday. It was his birthday, and not just any birthday but his 100th birthday and everyone abandoned him without a second thought.

Bucky left with just a small wave and mumbled a bye. His girlfriend, Ella, left without even giving him a kiss.

Heading back to his room he decided to wallow in self pity.

It was later in the day when Steve looked at the clock he saw it was now 1700. No one had called to check in with him. That wasn't normal, especially for Ella and Bucky. His anger was turning into worry.

No sooner had the worry hit him, FRIDAY came through the speaker.

"Sir, I have Miss Stark on the phone for you, she seems to be in distress."

"Put her thru." Steve said in his Captain voice as he started to get dressed in his uniform.

"Steve!" Ella yelled.

"El-"

"Steve it was a trap!" She cried as shots rang out over the phone.

"Ella get down!" He could hear Wanda say in the background.

"Where are you guys?" Steve asked in his captain voice.

"I gave FRIDAY the coordinates, please Steve, hurry."

"I'm on my way." Steve said before the call was disconnected.

(-)

Steve landed the Quinjet, ultimately confused by his location. He landed near an abandoned building in New York. There was no gunshots, and he couldn't get ahold of anyone on the team. He knew he was in the right place though because he could see the Quinjet they took earlier near the building.

Lifting his shield to protect himself if any gun fire should come, he entered the building. It was dark and quiet for a second before the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!" A cheer rang throughout the building as Steve looked around to see his friends and then some smiling excitedly at him. All of them were dressed up. The building was decorated all out in red, white, and blue. The place screamed Stark.

Ella and Bucky were the first to walk up to him.

"Happy birthday babe." She said before giving him a peck on the lips.

Steve smiled down at her with a cheesy smile. "You did this for me?"

"Don't look too surprised, I am a Stark." Ella smirked. "I did have help though." She tilted her head to Bucky. Steve smiled and turned to him.

"Thanks jerk."

"Happy birthday punk." Bucky and him man hugged.

"Alright, you can say hi to everyone else after we get you in your suit."

"You got me a suit?" Steve raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Of course, did you think we were going to let you walk around in your uniform like that when we all look this good?" Ella motioned to Bucky and herself before him back out the door he came in from. "Your suits on the Quinjet."

Steve followed Ella up the ramp of the jet. He watched as his girlfriend disappeared into a room they had on it and he closed the ramp so no one could come on board and interrupt them. Tossing off his helmet, and setting his shield down against one of the seats, he started making work of his uniform. Taking off the top part so he was only left with his muscle tank on.

"Here you go." She handed him a black bag that contained his suit. Steve grabbed it and threw it carelessly onto the floor. "Hey! That's Armani!" Ella's words fell on deaf ears as Steve pushed her against one of the walls of the jet.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked breathlessly.

Steve ran his hand down her sides. "You know you scared me." It was more of a statement than a question. "I thought I'd find you dead or in trouble."

"I'm sorry." Ella gasped out as Steve cupped her ass.

"Then I find you here, in this ridiculously tight blue dress, surrounded by all these people." Steve growled as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waste. Ella gave a small yelp at the unexpected action. "You did this to me," Steve pressed his hard cock against her now wet core. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Captain, please." Ella begged, causing Steve to groan. She knew he loved being calling captain.

"What do you want me to do to you Ella?" Steve asked in a sultry voice.

"I want you inside of me." Ella whined out desperately.

"I need you to be more specific El." Steve ground his hips into her.

"Shit." She moaned.

"Language." That caused Ella to chuckle, but it died quickly as he caused her to moan with another thrust.

"I want your hard cock in my wet pussy Captain." Ella moaned out.

Steve could tell she was desperate for him. He could smell Ella's arousal, and the need in her voice was evident.

Knowing they didn't have enough time for foreplay, Steve lowered his pants just enough for his dick to spring free. Pushing Ella's panties to the side, he dipped two fingers in her to prepare her for him. This caused her to buck into him uncontrollably.

"Steve, please." She begged.

Steve obliged, removing his fingers and replacing them with his leaking cock. Ella instantly screamed in pleasure as Steve bottomed out. He held himself there for a second, giving her enough time to adjust to him, and so that he wouldn't finish prematurely.

"Are you okay?" He asked a little out of breathe already.

"Yeah, just- just a second." Ella said breathlessly. It took her a moment before she was ready for him. "Move Captain."

"Yes ma'am." Steve said before he started to pound into her ruthlessly.

Ella gripped onto his shoulder tightly, digging her nails into his skin, causing Steve to groan. The familiar ball of heat was already forming inside her lower belly. Part of her felt ashamed that he had this much control over her body, and the other part of her loved it.

"Steve, I'm going to-" Ella didn't get to finish the sentence before she was quickly falling over the cliff into an ocean of pure bliss. Steve was right behind her, grunting as he filled her with his cum.

They took a moment, enjoying being in each other's arms. "Happy birthday Cap." She said, giving him a quick kiss. "You need to get ready for this party with lightening speed."

"I'm surprised they haven't sent a search party." Steve's statement caused Ella to chuckle.

"They probably learned their lesson after last time." Steve gently put her back on the floor, making sure her legs were strong enough to keep her supported before letting go. "I really regret this party now."

Steve laughed, "Why? You love parties."

"Yeah, not as much as I love sex with you though." Her statement caused Steve to blush. "Get ready captain."

(-)

Steve and Ella returned to the party quickly after their escapade. It seemed like no one realize how long they were gone, save for Natasha who catches on to everything.

"So, when are you going to do it Cap?" Natasha asked Steve while she was able to catch him alone.

Steve looked over to the blonde who was chatting with his best friend and Wanda. "I was planning on doing it tonight, before all of this." He motioned to the party.

"What's stopping you?" The red head eyes her friend. In all the years she knew Steve, she had never seen him so happy. Even when he got Bucky back, it rivaled the happiness that Ella brought him.

"Nothing." Steve sighed.

"Then, do it Cap."

(-)

"When are you telling Steve?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Buck." Ella said as she took another drink of her water.

"Please, I'm a super soldier, I can literally smell the change in your pheromones. I'm surprised Steve can't since you guys fuck like rabbits." Bucky huffed.

"What are you on about?" Wanda asked, confused by what her boyfriend and best friend were talking about.

"Nothing Wanda." Ella said annoyed.

"Ella." Bucky said in a warning tone.

"I'm telling him tonight Buck, and if we could not talk about this right now, because I don't want anyone knowing before him, that'd be great."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"I'm still so confused." Wanda whined.

"You can literally read minds doll." Bucky chuckled.

"I told you I've been trying not to do that." Wanda huffed.

"We'll talk about that later." Bucky said in a hushed voice as Steve came over to them.

"Hi babe." Steve said before he kissed Ella.

"Hello to you too." She smiled up at him.

"So, when can we leave this place?"

"Already sick of us?" Bucky teased.

"Kinda." Steve teased back.

"We can go now, if you're ready. You just need to do your thank you and goodbyes rounds."

"You get to endure that with me." Steve said, grabbing her hand.

"And I thought you loved me."

(-)

Steve and Ella walked into their room, and instantly started undressing.

"I don't care if I'm a Stark, I'll never get use to heals." Ella groaned. "Can you unzip this for me?" She asked Steve who was currently undressing himself.

"I don't know, I like this on you a lot." He teased.

"You'll like it more on our floor." Ella smirked. Steve playfully rolled his eyes and unzipped the dress for her.

"Hey, El, I have a question for you." Steve said while her back was to him. Ella was currently putting on one of his t-shirts that she loved sleeping in.

"What's that?" She asked before turning around to see Steve down on one knee. "What are you doing?"

"Ella Maria Stark, will you do me the honor of becoming by wife?" Steve asked hopefully.

"You really want to marry me?" Ella asked as the tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Of course." Steve chuckled.

"You're not doing this because I'm pregnant, right?" Ella asked with concern.

"You're pregnant?!" Steve stood up, towering over her again, like he always did.

"Yes, I was going to tell you tonight after the party, and - it doesn't matter, you really want to marry me?"

"Yes, do you want to marry me?" Steve asked again nervously.

"Yes." Ella said with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Ella squealed once more before Steve engulfed her in his arms.

"God I love you." Steve said with a smile. "And we're going to be parents."

Ella couldn't help but let happy tears fall from her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Steve."

"I feel the same." Steve planted a passionate kiss on Ella's lips. After a few moments she pulled away with a smile.

"Happy 100th birthday Cap."


End file.
